Fate Heroic Link - Reluctant Hero
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: The Cursed Grail war, a mishap of tampering the Grail three Grail Wars ago that caused the Holy Grail to spawn fourteen Servants across seven Masters. Such an occurrence causes those that could be called "freaks" to become the Masters on this battlefield. Such case is one Sorius Ludwig. A broken child in many ways, seeking one goal. "To fix what should not have been broken."
1. Chapter 1: I suppose I am your Master

**I do not own anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

It would be a rough awakening for one Sorius Ludwig on a plane ride to Fuyuki, seems a bit of turbulence had joustled him out of his slumber causing the seventeen year old to gasp out gripping his chest. The shock of the bumping of the plane jolsted him from a familiar scene within the realm of memories to haunt him. Letting go of his tank top Sorius would take a second to run a hand through his spiky gray hair. The breath of the young man would proceed to return to normal as he took note that the plane seemed to be finally landing. Meaning he once again has to give into another job, one that could be the solution for his whole scenario. He had taken many jobs back in the day however, none could top the oddity that was being asked to compete in a Holy Grail War. Well to be more specific it was a Greater Grail war, it was an oddity to have the Church contact him through his family. Sorius barely ever spoke to his relatives the second he left for America, mostly due to inner shame due to his situation. While born with a mass amount of Magic circuits his body was somehow incapable of being able to use Magecraft. Most likely due to his mother, Krudellia Ludwig, following in the family's traditions wished to try and make a Demi-Servant.

"Good evening passengers, we will be landing in Fuyuki sortly." That was all it took to get the stern blue eyes of Sorius to concentrate as he threw on his plain black zip up jacket. Adjusting the hood slightly as he waited for the plane to finally descend. His mind drawing back to his mother explaining the issues that went wrong with making him the family's goal, a successful Demi-Servant outside of a Holy Grail war. A second attempt that the Ludwig Family could boast as the last one was murdered in the very event he would now participate in. The damage was already done when Krudellia decided to take her own child and prepare within the womb for this family tradition. Grabbing what he took on the plane, slinging a backpack over his shoulder Sorious would just end his train of thoughts. Rather taking a look out the window to see his employers, staying quiet as he placed his left hand in his pocket as the teen made his way off the plane. Taking a soft break to grab the suitcase of items needed for the stay in Fuyuki. The rolling of the suitcase taking a soft noise that left the monotony of memoirs of the past from seeping back into his mind as Sorius finally decided to make his way over to the priests standing in the waiting area.

"Finally, young man. It is good to see you have made your way to us in one piece."

One of the priests would begin to speak to him in English which for a short moment caught him off guard, causing for Sorius to only respond with a silent nod. Attentive of what they were saying but not feeling like wasting the energy to vocalize a response. The group seemed to find his lack of vocal interest appealing for some reason, maybe they would rather just listen to themselves talk? Oh well it wasn't his place to judge, nor was he in a position where his opinion mattered.

"Well we know you may have questions however it would be best we get the servants summoned as soon as possible."

Without even a moment to react Sorius would find two of the priests gripping onto his shoulders and shoving his way to a limousine. Wondering where the vow of poverty was when it came to this, or maybe these were the faction that said to not follow that vow. That or maybe this was simply borrowed from an aligned magus family with him being a bit too judgemental. Next thing he knew he was handed some devices of sorts, the first resembled that of an earpiece, although it looked like a gem of an aquamarine coloration. While the other looked like it was some form of dental aligners. Could be grosser in theory when it came to Magecraft, from what little he could remember from his childhood.

Sorius would take a hint he was motioned to put them on, being there was no grounds he could really deny them he would proceed to do so. Suddenly the second the earpiece was on he could understand the other priests despite them speaking Japanese, as such he assumed the alinger allowed for them to understand him despite not knowing the language himself. Placing the device over his teeth he'd feel it seem to dissolve in his mouth, his tongue twitching slowly in his mouth as Sorius thought this would be something he could feel within the confines of his own body.

With the ability to now speak his mind he decided to make himself heard. "Should I even want to know how these even were made." Sorius would pause just having all the priests begin to stare at him, taking that as a "You don't" response in the simplest of terms he decided to move on.

"I know it might sound dumb but why do we need to get my Servants summoned immediately, plus why even choose me for this in the first place. From what I can tell the Matous as well as the Einzberns may have all summoned all their servants. However, how is it the case that I should be such a threat to them? I am practically just an average person with slightly above average knowledge on magecraft."

The priest would only remain silent, possibly even if they somehow did not know it wasn't like they were going to tell him. Not a Mage or otherwise, the Church would always keep their secrets. Then again it could be he wasn't able to be a threat to those families, possibly wasn't out of the question. The annoyance would finally take a hold of him, he got tired of sitting without a response. "Secondly why even myself in the first place, I spent seventeen years yet not able to even use my magic circuits for Magecraft yet you expect me to somehow even summon a servant?"

Luckily for the Ludwig's lack of patience growing with these people for each moment, the priest who was on the opposite side of the vehicle facing him spoke up. There was something off about this person, his face almost had the remnants of what looked like makeup on his lips? It was faint but the change in coloration was distracting during what seemed to be a boring car ride. He seemed the most important anyways so least some relevant

"That would be simple really, we do believe your condition will not be affecting you when it comes to summoning a servant. You will be nothing more than an anchor for them which means your circuits, how to put it, unfortunate circumstances would not be an issue. Furthermore, as you are the easiest target for them at the moment. Those families know we would be handling some of the burden to find someone to participate within this Greater Grail war, as well with your lack of Magecraft would not make yourself look any easier to pick off. We need you set up away from our guidance as quick as we possibly can, it makes sense that the servants you will summon will be better in defending you then us in most scenarios this early into the war. As for why we choose you, well it should be obvious it was for your oddity that is your body. Most of the time we have a wider range of Master candidates to choose from when it comes to a Grail War. Sadly for this particular one it becomes the time for us to deal with what, by no means I do not intend to let this come off as an insult. Bring in what most would call the "freaks of nature" when it comes to how much magical energy they have, you Sorius of the Ludwig family, while seemingly just your average everyday person. If we went by your magic circuits alone you should already be in Clock Tower having years of people studying you."

Taking this information in Sorius knew where this seemed to be going, he did suppose there was a theory to what was going on with his body. By no means in magus terms was he normal even disregarding his lack of the basic tools that all others in this field could use, however he was more coming to terms with what he is up against. These wouldn't just be possibly people more skilled than he was, they would be oddities in some fashion like himself. "I still don't suppose you can tell me this, why would such a war need by proxy people like me for it?"

Leaning up against the chair Sorius would keep his stare in a calm fashion, one couldn't really call his appearance calculated. He never really felt like he was one to come off like a master planner. Partly why he felt like this whole ordeal was a whole joke. Even so, the embers of hope spurred him here. He was at least going to see this through, whether he died or not just be what it was.

"It's a simple matter of the set of rules the war has, it requires a different standard. While this war will contain two sets of servants, the fourteen servants will be distributed amongst the seven masters in pairs. Holding to the standards of the upkeep of two, unknowing of how much strain the servant could apply it could prove fatal to any normal magus. That is why people like you are needed, not everyone can handle this type of war making outliers like yourself the best possible bet to be capable masters in an event such as this."

The priest he was speaking to seemed to just cut off his explanation as the vehicle stopped, taking another glance out a window they seemed to be in front of a church. Fear almost in his eyes as he gave the faintest of shivers. Seems appropriate to fit the sorts he was working with, grabbing his items once more only stopping when the priests gripped onto his shoulders. Seems this would be only a temporary stop if that was any indication, returning his hands to his pockets as he made his way out.

"Ahh here he is, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I am Rikou Kotomine overseer for this Grail Wa-" The brown hair nun never got to finish her sentence as the boy made his way to the doors of the church, although out of the corner of her eye she saw something that put a smile on the soft but clearly deceptive lips of hers.

Fire

In the young man's eyes was a fire she hadn't seen only those completely desperate seconds away from their goal. Such determination was something to behold, no matter if it most certainly came from the most honest selfishness that could be fathomed. The boy cared not of what one thought of him as he made it to the two magic circles in the middle of the holy domain. There was no need to reassure the boy he could summon a servant in Rikou's mind, there was no room for failure when it came to this. Sorius Ludwig will summon his servants and participate in the Greater Grail War, there was no other path that anyone looking upon the face of one such as him could even think with such fire burning in those blue orbs.

He was going to fix himself, he would grasp fate with his own hands and chisel his new destiny in stone! Getting a bit preachy to fit the tone Rikou would push the boy on further. "Rejoice young man! You have all but one chant to say, speak out to the Grail with all your fire and passion. Let the holy chalice use your very broken vessel to anchor beings from across time and space to this very city! Let your heart roar and your soul cry out as you pray!"

Taking a deep breath, Sorius would ignore all else in the room with him, the dimly lit candles lined up on the sides of the church. The accounted for sixty holy order members in the room with him, one being the ever grinning Rikou Kotomine behind him. This was it, there was no time for questioning. No time for him to doubt his ability to do this, the Grail was doing the work, not him. There was no way this wasn't going to work, he must do this, he couldn't even comprehend what he could possibly do if this didn't. Go back to the life he had lived for seventeen years thinking himself broken, a freak accident that would always remain as an unfixable mess he had no control of. No, death would be better at that point than living life knowing there was always something wrong with him that Sorius would never be able to change.

Stretching his arms outward, one for each circle as he looked at the supposed catalysts the church set up in the center of them. The one to his right contained a broken helmet which was nearly split in two, even the supposed horn he could make out was shattered. To his left what he could barely glimpse at was something like "Theoretical Counter Force- or something of the sort. The rest was covered by some sort of container that was howling in pain and despair so it would seem. Brushing aside those thoughts as he would begin to do as he was requested. Glowing blue lines darting across his hands with a burning sensation coming off from them, unknownst to Sorius himself a similar but brighter glow would begin to emanate from his very heart.

"Let silver and bronze be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation."

With this outcry the circles were fully enveloped in a glow of green, magical energy pouring outwards from them sending some of the priests flying across the church. The candles going from tiny flames to massive bonfires adding to the lighting in the area. For Rikou Kotomine it was beautiful, a violent dance of light and determination emanating from one desperate force calling upon something much greater. It was so pitiful but so enticing, for she was glad none of her following could see her, too distracted by the spectacle before them. As the devious smile that had grown to a full near psychotic grin on her face would be very suspicious should all others not be distracted by the spectacle.

"I bear no greatness to call my ancestor, nor do I hold the right to be worthy of one."

"I'll do my best from now on as well." Those were the words that plague the nameless hero who lived within the world frozen in the image of looking at the sunset, he couldn't understand why those words mattered. Yet he solely felt compelled to follow through with him, despite the lack of understanding as to why. Sitting among a hill of swords he would interlace his fingers resting his chin on them in deep thought. Only for a light to shine from above even brighter than the sun itself, seeming to draw the tan skinned hero, a soft tug would be pulled on the edge of the lips of the man.

"Raise a wall, a wall that not even the mightiest of winds will make submit."

On a hill where the failure took place, stabbed by the holy spear that would end the life of one who sought to save their father from their burdens. Herest falls Mordred, the traitorous knight of the Round Table. Who seeked to usurp the throne of Britain to spare King Arthur of the distress that lay to the king. Not that Mordred would even ever truly know of the pain that the King of Knights was even undergoing. So forth in this attempt to take the throne would end in utter failure, nothing but ruin would end up in the country from this. Seemingly a doomsday event occurring, yet in this moment of despair there was a light. This light was bright and warm, grabbing onto the falling figure of the knight. Before Mordred could understand it there was now only the piles of corpses as well as the light above pulling like a call to action.

"The gates will be forced open by will alone! Descent from the crown! Revolve the rough and perilous road onwards to the Kingdom. Let it be known henceforth, for this is the vow that opens destiny's hand!"

Feeling something being pulled towards him, Sorius would begin to grit his teeth as this ordeal would continue. The network of the physical manifestation of his magic circuits would grow as well as becoming more defined. The various pathways moving along with the very same burning feeling across his chest, up his neck and skimming over his cheek. The glow produced from his heart seemed to glow even further as the summoning circles began to produce pillars of energy from where the catalysts formerly were. More determined to continue than ever he fought against the strain he felt and continued. His words became more laced with feelings of despair he felt throughout his life as every word he said as tears nearly bubbled in his eyes, working against his broken body. Not because he simply wanted to but rather the fact that he must fight against the urge to stop.

"With my useless might I will burn into existence your body. With your sword fate shall be cut."

Rikou would watch in utter ecstatic joy with the prospects that were displayed before her. This was not the chant that she gave the Ludwig family for the boy to recite, yet this was more personal. An outright declaration of his goals to the throne, ending his original ties of fate and leading to a new path. There were no signs of annoyance that this wasn't the planned incantation, only the satisfaction that the plans were falling together. Watching the boy before her struggle to hold on, it was something that got the nun settling any doubts she made a wrong choice. That she would pay for her crimes for what she does in this war. For failure or success this was the best possible route for her plans to take. Her hazel eyes widening as two figures could begin to be seen within the pillars of light.

"By the call of the Holy Grail, if you find yourself drawn, then answer. By my life I will seek to defend all the innocence I can in this world till my body breaks."

In the world of delusion the nameless hero would begin to make his way across the battlefield littered with various swords. Seeking the light and the words being spoken by it like a moth to a lantern. It was filled with such heartfelt desire, maybe to the point the person speaking them could no longer tell. Even so, it filled this hero with an urge to move forward. To save this person one could say. He promised to do his best from now on, so why not start here. With hand outstretched he let the light consume him with its warmth and the pull it had upon the lost warrior sucked him in.

"I will seek to undo all the injustice in the world that I can till my breath stops cold."

With a toothy smile forming on the face of Mordred, the words outcrying of for the knight did sound pathetic. Yet there was a willpower hidden behind them that was as mighty as some of the best of knights the traitor of Camelot knew. Pushing for the desire to prove that the right to be king was surely in her grasp. Reaching out for the light as if it was the very thing that would be bestowing on Mordred the chance that she was solely seeking.

"The pair who I am not worthy to dare gaze upon, hear my cry. Seven Heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of division, Overseers of the Balance!"

With a thunderous force all the lights in the church would go out in a sudden movement. Sorius himself would feel a burning sting residing on his hands. There were no signs of the searing pain he felt when trying to summon the Servants, nor were the glowing marks of his magic circuits. However now there was something new marking on his body. On his right hand was a tattoo of sorts that resembled a completed version of the helmet he saw being used as a catalyst. On his left hand was another emblem resembling an arrow inside of the image of a sword with the final bit being the look of a gear surrounding it all. Taking a look over he would see two figures, the sound of metal clicking coming from the one on the right. The pair of them would speak at the same time.

"You who have called me! Are you my Master?"

Sorius would feel a lump in his throat as he would stare at the two before him. On his right side was a woman with wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Pale skin that almost seemed inhuman in nature, yet in the end withheld the knight's aura of wild confidence. With heavy armor if it wasn't for the fact he took a second to look at the person before him, Sorius could have sworn he was staring at a man. Standing to his left was someone the teen could definitely confirm least on appearance was a man. With tan skin contrasting the long spiky white hair and unnatural hazel eyes as if they were all somehow transformed in some way. The warrior donning a skin tight black shirt with accentuated points of armor. Black pants matched the shirt if not by the chance they gave a bit more room then the tightness of the upper outfit. On top of all that was a red coat with some plated armor that Sorius could skim over before he couldn't help himself but laugh. He did it! He actually pulled off summoning the servants, one step closer to achieving his goals. Surely his display probably disturbed the priests as he stumbled back in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Trying to grip himself back to the moment Sorius would stand up straight getting a chuckle or two out of his system. His response filled with more life and hope than he had felt in his tone for a while. "Well if you are fine with following me to obtain our wishes. Then I suppose that I am your Master!"

* * *

**Well its been a massive break, and a lot of rediscovery. To all those who follow I wish to warn it might be awhile till I can ever really do this regularly. I'm still revising the second and third chapters at this moment but decided on having least a starting point to build from on here. It's been a long time since I written anything for here and I hope to least improve further from where I am right now. Especially with those assisting me in my work with this. For mention as show I will be using all familiar family names to those in works in the Fate half of the Nasuverse. However I will try my best to outside of Servants keep most of this with characters I have created inside those families only. Mostly since I find their stories are done much better than anything I could produce and why change something thats already well done.**

_Sincerely Beelze_


	2. Chapter 2: Crossing Blades with Madness

**I still don't own anything. Enjoy, its becoming a fun series to work on and discuss about.**

* * *

So forth began the journey of Sorius Ludwig, the fifth Master to enter himself into the Fifth Holy Grail War for the chance to obtain the Greater Grail. Yet found himself stuck in the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel with his two so called servants seeming to run the place more than he did. The young Ludwig would find himself just sitting on the couch watching Tv while his Saber and Archer bickered in the kitchen, trying his best to drown out their conversation. Something about getting hamburgers or sticking to home cooking. Why did he have to get servants that, least in the causal scene, had to butt heads in such a fashion. If it wasn't food it was what to watch, if it wasn't what to watch it was because Mordred never cleaned her room. Still bothering Sorius to have to remember his sword wielding servant was the son of King Arthur yet also hates the fact if you deny that she is female. He supposed it just means he was supposed to think of Mordred as Mordred, which was something Sorius actually found commendable if she didn't try to murder him every time he slipped in speaking. Any time he vocalized the word she distastes he was having to avoid a warning shot, although honestly he was having enough of the annoyance.

"Look we aren't going out to get fast food Saber, it's a complete waste of time." Not knowing too much about him Sorius had a hard time figuring out the tan skinned bowman's choice in outfit so as the one who will be leaving the apartment often would be able to blend in with the crowd. Sticking to a white jersey with a plain black shirt underneath. Tight pants mimicking the ones he wore in his combat outfit would adorn the lower half of his body. He also strangely chose to wear a set of glasses now, although neither of Archer's companions decided to speak of it. At the moment of this conversation he had an out of place frilly apron on.

"Screw that Archer, I rather just go and get a hamburger when I feel like it! Besides, if it's fast food, how is it a waste of time?" Mordred would proceed to just scoff and turn away from her fellow Servant. Due to the fact her armor would be bothersome to be in public, especially since it will be an even bigger indicator where they were. While it came out of Sorius' own pocket, it made sense to get her casual clothing to keep things even with the young Master getting one for Archer. Wearing a plain red T-Shirt with a brown jacket unbuttoned and with a fur collar. Pairing well with the blue jean shorts the Knight of the Round Table just seemed like your regular person that just decided to hate wearing actual pants once in awhile as Archer joked when the outfit was first picked. Despite the ridicule from the supposed partner of this three man squad, Mordred seemed to adjust the outfit with instinctive ease.

"Enough! Both of you, I have had it!" Sorius would kick the coffee table a bit of a distance away in his anger as the Master would proceed to stand up. The bickering pair would look over as the teen made his way across the decorated room of the higher class apartment in the hotel they had come to live in, paid from the Magus Association contributions for covering up the damage the war would cause. If only the Magus Association knew that Rikou was shrinking her responsibilities for.

Referring to his Saber by name to make his point able to hit home harder Sorius would continue his scolding, "Look if Mordred wishes for a Hamburger, it should not be too hard for Archer since he is such a great cook. To save time for shopping for the future let's just get the ingredients for the next few days and do gourmet hamburgers for tonight. Simple compromise...can you two even reach that?"

Placing his hands in his pockets Sorius prepared himself for a sword swing from Mordred, he wouldn't be surprised if she would by this point. However there seemed to be nothing of the scenario that built up so he watched the two headaches proceed to come to agree on this predicament. Feeling the irritation leave he would just take a new seat on a booth chair of the peninsula in the kitchen. "Good, now it's been a good six days and nothing has happened. Kinda can't forget that we are in the middle of a brutal deathmatch with people out to end us. Archer I heard you took a call from Rikou this morning for me, any news on that?"

Face becoming more stern compared to the bickering that had recently taken place, the tan skinned spirit would begin to take off the apron. Resting it against a hook aside of the refrigerator, if using that time to steady the words that were about to be spoken. "Your parents have seemed to have booked a flight to Fuyuki."

The sudden silence in the room was all it needed for the two Servants to see Sorius was not taking that news well, his right hand twitching for a moment before pointing towards the refrigerator. Mordred silently heading over to get a can of root beer before handing to the fidgeting man. Who'd proceeded to gulp it down the second it reached his hand as he opened it like a flash of light flickering on. Sorius had various bad habits as his two servants easily found out throughout our six days. Instinctively Emiya was one to try and get around such habits, finding it a downside if such coping mechanisms would affect his performance. Already in a disadvantaged situation as Sorius loved to point out the main flaw in his person. However if there was one habit he let him keep for the sake of letting an outlet exist, it be his urges whenever stressed out to go for whatever carbonated beverage he could get his hands on."I was going to ask if there is any reason you can think for why they take such a risk?"

Finishing the drink Sorius would groan, his answer while coherent came off like a grumble compared to his usual simplistic way of speaking. Clearing up after the first misstep in stating his mind. "No Arrrrrrcher, I really do not have a clue why my parents would be heading here. Especially since they were specifically told by the Church that getting involved would hurt my chances of surviving the Grail War. Hell this could mess with the whole coverup. I am just some random Master who joined for his wish alone."

Taking a second to regain his bearings the young Master would stretch out, trying to relax his muscles after the spasming. Sorius' mind raced on how this could just go under the radar, as well as the motivations behind such a situation. While he was no master tactician by any means even he could vocalize the blatant plays he was visualizing. "What bothers me more is only now I am just hearing about this, it feels like someone has made a move than just a couple planning a flight. Why would Rikou only now give us that for information...why hasn't she found what airport yet. I mean she's already down the river, why not at least be useful!"

"Master, there is no way for us to control that woman…" Archer would close his eyes as he tried to discuss with the troubled Master.

"Of course we could you Red Coat Bastard! We just gotta grab her, rough her up a bit and she'll be singing Kumbaya before we know it." Mordred's upbeat explanation would be followed by her stomping onto the table.

Both males in the group would just stare at her with abject confusion only to state their claim in complete desire for the safety of their companion. Already bracing themselves from the temper tantrum of rage of King Mo, the master of the righteous fury of a knight! "Never say Kumbaya ever again...it's way too late to use that."

The fury would begin...all three unaware of the familiar viewing them, a set of six red eyes barring down to capture every movement from the span of several buildings away.

* * *

"Look at them...what a pathetic bunch of misfits...I swear it sickens me!"

The voice hidden in shadows would kick the young female sitting at the foot of his chair, the girl had flowing gray hair with spiky bangs over her eyes. She stood in nothing but her underwear, gagged as well as chains keeping her locked in place at the front of the makeshift throne.

"How dare some lowborn scum share the same combination of servants as me...he does not deserve to wield the deadly combination of a Saber and Archer!"

The figure in the shadows would proceed to freeze up as gold emerged in the flicker of his peripheral vision. The clicks of armored feet meeting the tile floor, as red eyes would bare down on the screen. Specifically on the Archer being beat over the head with a flyswatter by the Saber of Ludwig. Golden locks of hair reflecting the light of the image like a perfect mirror of rare metal. His voice was booming, the tone echoed regality so much so it caused both the girl and the one on the throne to shiver in fear.

"Mongrel, you talk a big game. Yet all I see you doing is mocking this other mongrel while acting like a coward towards him." The set of ruby-like eyes would turn to the girl who cower in fear, almost with a sense of intrigue.

"You're quite the boring peasant aren't you my so called "Master", so I'll ask you again. What will be your offering of entertainment, if you cannot provide me such I will strike you down where you stand!"

A yelp of fear would be heard from the person on the throne, hands twitching slightly as they look at the set of Command Seals, two of which they had left on their right shoulder. Almost to contemplate using one, before deciding against this. There was no guarantee of survival if that choice was made, so if one was to survive this situation the best option was to sort through the context.

"My King? I have given you my two of my three Command seals freely, I have let you have complete disclosure. So what do you now wish for my King Gilgamesh?"

The King of Heroes would stay silent, walking his way past the throne. His response was just as abrupt as his silence that deafened the area. "This girl will not be returned to the cell later on, I demand she be placed in Saber's room."

"My King tha-"

"Did I ask for you to respond to Mongrel!"

Gilgamesh silenced his so-called "Master" with just his tone alone, his voice resonated throughout the dark throne room. If one could even call this decrepit cave anything close to the majesty of a throne room. With his disgust palpable the King of Heroes would continue.

"No, I did not! It will amuse me to see this girl handle herself in the presence of the King of Destruction. As such it shall be done, or I shall skewer you like the slab of meat you are. I do not need you nor your Command Seals."

"But-"

"I. Did not. Allow you."

Clicking a heel against the floor, dozens of gold portals would fill the room, aimed solely at the shadowy visage of the throne's owner. Closing his eyes as the King relished the silence he had brought to himself before ruining it on his own terms.

"You are not necessary, even more so that you foolishly brought this girl here. I can easily tell she could be a Master candidate, and far superior to you in comparison. So you will obey my orders...or I will find a subordinate who can follow commands more effectively."

**"Oh of course m..m...m-my king!"**

The girl would whimper as she saw this golden figure start approaching her, gripping her by the chin and lifting her up to look at the screen, directly at the Master of Ludwig. "Look woman, for you will be the very thing that destroys your own brother."

* * *

Walking through the streets, the trio of the Ludwig team would be just getting done with the shopping events. Sorius changed into a plain white hoodie he got from a convention with the logo on the back, sticking to wearing one of his go to black jean pants. Mordred called it tacky on him but he shrugged it off getting an insult from someone who thought wearing armor in the 21st Century was a good idea.

"Well it's good we got through with this shopping list right."

Giving a laugh the Master would be pulled by his Saber by his neck with a yelp as he felt her trap him into a headlock. The joyous look on her face made him shut up on any complaints she had as she held onto his throat. The wheezing out as he felt his Servant shiver on contact with his skin. Peaking his confusion as well as his interest, keeping his voice down when questioning.

"Mo, what was that about. I've tried to keep quiet but for the last few days once in a while you'd just do that? Archer has done it too once in a while."

Mordred would just look away, tightening the hold on him slightly. As if the question was a bit bothersome, but nevertheless complied to her Master's wishes.

"It's nothing much Master, your skin's kinda weird. My Magic Resistance seems to react like I'm being attacked in some way when I directly touch you. Like you have some sort of Magecraft active at all times."

Hearing this the Master of the servants would be in utter confusion. Almost insulted even with what he was told, like old wounds opening up. Sorius just laughed out an answer, "Right, right. You mean the thing I can't do. That's a funny joke, but it's kind of hurtful."

Archer would raise an eyebrow, fixing his glasses in a manner of which he always wished he could have done when he was younger. He found that the action always seemed pretty cool in shows he'd watch. Not realizing it, the two were staring at him like he had three heads.

"I must agree with her Master, It might not be present for you to see. However there seems to be something about yourself that is affecting us. It's possibly weak for Mordred, however I will say it's noticeable for me. It is not hard to resist, nevertheless it's quite the oddity for a Master who self-proclaims he cannot use Magecraf-"

All three would pause as a chill went down their spines, the trio would look around taking a note of one thing, the number of people in the streets died down as the sun began to set. There is no possible way that so many people would leave the streets all at once on coincidence. Something was definitely up, the air grew intense as the trio would reach a direction the others weren't facing. Mordred and Archer taking a defensive stance, ready to grab their Master and run. Sadly they were greatly underprepared as a black mist rushed past them like a rough Winter breeze, Mordred only slightly after the fact fast enough to use her mana burst. A rush of red electricity erupted around the knight as she donned her armor. Able to land a punch into the side of the mist. Causing it to lose its momentum to be lessened by the rapid blow, lessening the impact for the Master of the Ludwig servants.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRTTTT"

Sorius would nearly vomit as he felt himself smashed against a wall, a metallic covered hand pinning him against a wall. The force that grabbed him was clearly restrained but it felt like it was going to pop his lungs right open. This had to be a servant, nothing else could be this powerful and get the drop on Archer, right? What terrified the young man more was the fact he could not seem to see what was attacking him. It was like he was looking at well, a black shadowy mass with a glowing red eye. Grabbing onto the limb choking him for dear life, he felt the thing shiver and suddenly loosen its grip for a second. A moment Mordred did not take to waste as she would drive her fist directly into the same area of the mist once more. Knocking the thing off him. Letting him gasp for bigger breaths of air and finally speak.

"What...in the hell...IS THAT!"

As if to terrify Sorius even further the thing would grab a random sign rushing towards the trio once more, the stop sign now covered in the same mist. Sorius felt absolutely helpless, watching as his Archer drew two swords blocking the strike before getting blown back, breaking the two short blades, how the hell did a random sign off the street just do that? Backing up further as Mordred would now take the place guarding the Master. Things looking like the first kills of the war were going to be today.

"Looks like someone made a great stage for a fight…no issues if I join in, right?"

Being the only one to be able to turn around Sorius would see who just interrupted. First thing he saw was a blue hood with fluff around the edges, he couldn't see the face. The rest of the light blue robes seemed to cover a skin tight shirt. Twirling a wooden staff with a clubbed end around as light would forge seven of the same symbol.

"Ansuz!"

Pointing his staff in front of each of the symbols as a blast of fire would engulf the mist. Its punishment had only begun as Mordred descended upon it with a slash downward. Causing the mist to be launched back into an Arrow launched by Archer causing an explosion that thankfully didn't engulf the street. It left for Sorius to wonder how things were going to happen now, this wasn't his servant so he couldn't guarantee there would be no double crossing.

"Archer! Keep him pinned so Saber can get in close!"

The red coat wearing bowman would just nod as himself and the blue hooded servant would provide cover fire for Mordred. Streaks of scarlet mana arrows as well as trails of fire would split apart and head straight for the black mist. The unknown servant, dented traffic sign in hand, would be running quite fast before it started to give enough force to start running up the side of the buildings in the alleyway. Knight of Rebellion returning from a blur, digging the metal heels into the concrete.

"Agile little shit! Isn't it!"

The Servant in the blue hood, would chuckle. Tapping his staff against the ground as tree branches would erupt. Sorius questioned what he was doing until he looked over at the Black Mist. It started to move around less and less as the bark would slowly make the openings for escape tighter and tighter. After a few jumps the mist was now encircled in tree branches, the bark now starting to constrict it slowly as parts would be torn off and replaced by the strength of the Servant.

"Agile he is Saber, but let's see how durable this thing is!?"

Tapping his staff against the ground the branches would proceed to burst into flames. The explosion would dent the concrete, a deadly tree with an inferno forming its leaves to engulf the enemy. Having its way with the Black Mist as it howled out in pain, briefly the visage of a helmet for a knight's armor could be briefly seen as the sign melted under the heat of the fire.

"Well then Caster, it seems you roasted the bastard real good!" Mordred would snide as she looked on at the blaze before the Servants and Master of Ludwig. The Knight of Treachery's confidence waned for a brief moment behind her helmet as she saw a hand claw its way out of the branches. "Oh what the hell!"

"Berserker! That's enough, I wondered what had gotten you all riled up when Lancer said you ran off. Suppose this makes sense."

Sorius, being the only one who didn't have any means of fighting the Black Mist would turn his head. Only for him to avert his gaze for a slight second, trying to make sure he wasn't having a nosebleed. Wondering if he saw too many animated shows aside as he once again turned to see the woman who had shown up. Her hair was a silky white color held up in a ponytail, red eyes like two rubies glaring at the four enemies before her. Pale skin white as the snow it seemed covered her body, abs and all. Adorned in a sports bra and some tight pants it was definitely not what Sorius expected to run into when he'd see his first enemy Master.

"OI! Master! Stop staring at her big tits!"

Sorius's thought process as Mordred's vulgar voice made him almost want to point out that he clearly was not staring. Least not in that area in particular. He was a guy, it happens right!? Even so he was more gauging if this new entry seemed like they were ready for a fight. Of which he could see no signs of aggression, although when it came to Mages they were never below taking a life without aggression from his own experience. Nevertheless he would take a few steps back behind Archer, not wanting to get in the way if more combat was about to begin.

"If your stunning appearance is anything you would be the Einzbern Princess I heard so much about, very well then. What will be your next move?"

A visible huff would echo from the woman as she looked away, not wanting to make eye contact so it would seem. "Flattery will get you nowhere here you second rate Master. You should save more of your pitiful brain cells on your own feebile plans. After all, your parents will be arriving tomorrow an hour after sunrise."

Sorius' eyes would widen slightly, why the hell was he just now hearing this. That's way too soon, he didn't even know which airport! If someone was trying to get him into panic mode, it might pain him to admit it, but they definitely succeeded. "That soon, huh. Well I guess the better question is will you be continuing this fight."

Looking over the destruction, Caster holds his staff ready to bombard the Black Mist with the shadow fog's twitching making him bring up another rune in front of him. Archer would already have another arrow ready to be drawn and fired right behind the blue hooded Servant. With the Saber class Servant already looking to pounce if Berserker even so much as twitches an inch closer to her master.

"Not for today, I'll save the bloodbath for tomorrow at Narita International Airport. I will see you there, maybe I'll be merciful and only kill your servants. Show you how pathetic it was for you to think that you could even win the Grail War."

Snapping her fingers as the Black Mist faded into sparks of yellow light. The woman walked off, fully confident that she was not to be attacked by the four behind her. An accurate assumption as Caster as well as Sorius relaxed, Archer and Mordred remaining on guard however.

"Well suppose that covers what I was about to do."

"And that would be?" Archer would raise an eyebrow, not enjoying the carefree comment from the blue adorned Caster as he held his bow with an even tighter grip. "Is there something you can get out of this."

Caster would just give a sly smile. "Well Archer, my Master wants all the fighting to truly start at the airport. It's why I was sent to give you the same information Miss Arielle Von Einzbern. Now that you have it, I hope tomorrow to be a wild and hectic fight. Don't disappoint Master of Ludwig, if you don't figure out how to use that little talent of yours you're going to die."

With that Caster would vanish into the same specks of light that Berserker did, leaving Mordred to call off her armor in a rage. "Some great damn help you were you useless asshole!"

Sorius would just look over at the destruction caused, his mind comprehending fully now what he had gotten into. They couldn't stay here forever, it's most likely the authorities were heading this way since the rukkus began. It almost brought him out of his stupor to think of how Rikou will make excuses for what just happened, how this terrible scene of destruction will be swept under the rug.

"What in the hell was he talking about? My talent?"

Archer wouldn't wait for Sorius to comprehend what he was told as he'd grab his Master, using his speed to get out of the area and back to the Hotel. It wasn't safe out in the open and there was much to be done. However the hotel was much easier to defend then within an alleyway. Furthermore there was no clue how much damage Sorius took when that Black Mist grabbed him. Rest and recovery would be crucial now.

_For surely the Master of Ludwig will be heading to Narita International Airport tomorrow, despite the risks._

* * *

**So ironically, I had a stroke of insomnia last night that made me have the time to finish revising chapter 2 for the most part ahead of time. What are the odds! I don't expect to be this frequent again so apologies, but take this as my New Years gift. With a resolution to see this story through and make it an enjoyable piece to read. In my last notes I forgot to say, feel free to DM me feedback if you are uncomfortable with reviewing. I don't bite I promise. I tend to grow the most from reading the takes of others and it lets me hopefully make the next chapters even better. With that said, Happy New Years. Lets hope 2020 is a great year for Type-Moon Works, and great for all of us.**


	3. Chapter 3: Calm before the Grail War

Apologies** for how long this took. College and now being stuck in my house made it quite hard to feel motivated to write. I hope you are all are safe.**

* * *

"Ara, ara, that does seem problematic. To think the enemy Masters know more about the comings and goings over this war more than the overseer. It is quite a humiliating experience…"

Sorius would roll his eyes hearing Rikou's voice, her heavy breaths bothering him to no end. She was enjoying his dismay a bit too much for his liking. "Miss Nun, how is your following handling all this sinful talk? It's quite lewd for a pious woman of God to be speaking like such a filthy wench would it not?"

"Oh it's fine, they have already left to prepare on the information your Archer gave us earlier. So I am alone in the Church speaking to you. Thank you for worrying so much on my behalf."

Her response only seemed to anger the young Master even moreso, it was far too calm. Her melodious tone that hid the true monster within, it was really vomit inducing to hear someone like this. Someone so terrible, yet clearly a human being despite all the vile things they were capable of.

"Nevertheless, will it all be ready? I swear Kotomine, you screw this up and I will make you wish I had magecraft to make your suffering quick and painless."

"Ar-"

Sorius' temper had reached its limit, not wanting to hear that phrase once more. "You go "ara, ara" one more time woman! I dare you! How in the hell doesn't it translate like the rest of the stuff I hear. Where did you find this crap you folk gave me, a bargain store?!"

"Dear boy, those accessories you were given only translate what you _don't _understand. That is less on me don't you think? However, I see no issues with us making sure to leave you as prepared as you can be for tomorrow. On that note, I heard something from your Archer...something about how he felt like your body is giving off Magecraft?"

"Go jump off the roof of your Church…" Sorius would hang up as soon as possible, his tone filled with boiling anger on top of his disgust. He came back to a shock seeing Mordred already waiting with a can of root beer in hand. Nevertheless it was appreciated, although the response was making him contemplate if he was heading off to comfort in soft drinks a bit too often. A soft smile would grow on his face as he took the can into his fingers.

"Thanks Saber."

* * *

Rikou would wince for a second as she heard the phone hang up. Seems the talk of Magecraft was still a "touchy subject" for the young man. Such was the life of using someone who fit her specifications. It was hard to find a good outsider when the Mage's Association kept an eye on her. One with as jaded a viewpoint on mages as she needed even harder to come by and get to pass through them. If only their overconfidence didn't leave blind spots for her to exploit. Looking over to her side to gaze out the stained glass windows of her study, a smile creeped on her face as the door would open. Her eyes closing shut as her smile would grow even wider as she contemplated.

"Sister Kotomine, you should rescind that smile. What if it was one of the others that witnessed it, then it would lead to them questioning your motives. At the very least, open your eyes. It becomes very obvious of the malice you hold."

Rikou would turn to the nun who walked into the room, slowly walking across the lion rug beside the wooden chairs. Her leaning forward Rikou's hands softly reached for the face of the short sister. Raising one of her eyebrows in a mischievous manner, as if she was a predator playing with its prey. Her voice would grow sarcastic as she responded to her colleague. "Even so that's why you're still here, my dear. On another matter, is all the materials set up for our Master to be able to safely extract the rest of the Ludwig Family."

The nun's dead cold eyes would stare back at Rikou as her cheeks were held. Without a sense of fear, or even caring what the woman seemed to do. Only with a very slight sign of confusion within the lifeless eyes. "Of course. However, was it wise to not tell the boy of the parent's flight in full detail back four days ago when we first heard of it?"

Rikou's laugh would fill the room, like an angel's kiss blessing the halls of the church with its melodious tones. Enthusiastic as always, terrifying as expected, a conflicted duality that fit her very existence. If one could hear this tone with the intent that she held deep inside she would be called a heretic on the spot. However, that wasn't the case when it came to this Church. Here, she could express herself freely with no signs of fear.

"Oh what's the fun in that. Besides, if my hypothesis is correct with my talks with the boy's father. That young man must be pushed to his limits if he is to win this Grail War. To fully understand what he is truly capable of."

The other nun would just soak this information in, hands behind their back. Before vocalizing one other question to the much taller nun. "Well then Sister Kotomine, what about the other Masters?"

* * *

"Master?"

Within the confines of the Tohsaka Household, a man with long flowing brown hair that reached his waist. Adorned in formal clothing minus a vest standing in the room of its new heir, a young Kaguya Tohsaka. Listening to the shower in the personal bath come to life. His fellow Servant dressed in a maid's outfit. White and teal bangs covering her eyes with the rest falling below to her legs. The pair just listen to their Master's decrees from the confines of her taking a shower.

"Yes Rider, what is it?"

The male Servant would just remain as calm as ever. "Will we be making a move at sunrise, it is quite likely the first real battle of the Grail War will be fought at the Narita International Airport. I would happily go by myself on your word."

Pausing to think it over, pouring water landing on her long flowing hair that was sticking to her figure. Kaguya would roll her left eye that wasn't covered by her dark strands, the violet color of the iris like an amethyst shining in the summer light. An elegance that would match her status as the apex of her bloodline, a crown jewel one could say.

"Rider, as much as I appreciate your eagerness to go off into battle. I think Lancer is the safer pick of the two of you to make an entrance for our offensive. So I will give her the opportunity to make herself known, however this will be under two conditions. Firstly, you shall only be fighting for 25 minutes in his battle. I expect you to be promptly back here once that time has concluded. Secondly, if any signs of that golden Archer appears, ignore the first condition and immediately come back. This is testing our toe in the water, any kills in this skirmish is nothing more than good fortune. Not our intent."

The woman dressed in the maid's outfit face would not change despite this news, remaining a sullen expression as her mouth slowly moved. Her voice as if the maid was always suppressed and restrained.

"Should that be your wish, Master, I will surely follow through with it." Without another word the woman would vanish in yellow specks of light without another word.

Silence would fill the room aside the sounds of pouring water, the other Servant in the room just quietly contemplating the nature of the woman he now served under. The sounds of the shower being a smooth rhythm for his thoughts. It was an odd question to try and understand, Kaguya Tohsaka. Truly she was born to be a Mage, from her lineage to her dedication. However unlike a true witch, there was something missing. In life Rider knew evil quite well, witches included. Yet, it was not evil that made this Tohsaka different from any other magic practitioner he saw.

Yet with all things, such time to think was precious and fleeting. With the shower no longer in use and the sounds of footsteps of the lady in question. Adorned in a blue robe as she paused in still drying her hair with a soft frilly towel. The singular violet eye turned towards Rider's direction to command his attention.

"Rider, are there any complaints?"

"None, my Master."

* * *

"Message receiv-_Master_!"

Caster would appear before the bank of the Mion River, possibly trying to surprise his Master from behind only to notice the person in question was coughing heavily. Hand clenched tightly against his lungs during this event. Resting his hand on the shoulder of the man, Caster taking a second to turn over to his fellow Servant. Disguised in a plain white kimono, as per the condition they persisted one remain in physical form around the Master at all times, as well as the shorter in stature female insisting she was the better of the two for this task.

"Caster, it's fine. Master just drank some sake too quickly, even though I _told _him no matter how quickly he drank it it tasted all the same. What would your order think of your actions."

With that both Servants would now join in glaring at the man with a disapproving look in their eyes, if to somehow scold him without saying a single word. Rubbing his temples with his left hand's fingers the monk would just give a hearty laugh as his gray eyes opened. His opposite hand pulled at his black gi as he let out a hot breath from his lungs. His next breath was heavy and drawn out.

"What would my order think you say, well I believe that to be obvious. The Zhùchí probably just told me "Han, drinking is not a sin, you simply must drink in moderation." So they probably ask me to get a whole barrel so we all at least get a single drink!"

The pair of servants would have to resist letting their glares get even more intense, or simply recoil from the phrasing of the monk. Shaking their heads the servants could not help but swallow down their qualms in the face of such a heartfelt response. Caster would pull his hood down, his red eyes and blue hair being visible to the light once more. "Master, you should keep yourself composed. I don't think this is what a man of your background should be acting like. It almost reminds me of Fergus."

The monk would raise an eyebrow, as if almost confused in what his servant was speaking of. "I don't think I am disavowing my teachings by simply enjoying life, things like drinking do not tie me down."

The Servant in the kimono would just sulk before having her head be pressed upon by the monk's right hand as he got up. Repressing a smile as she still wanted to scold Han. "Master, I insist you let me and Caster do all the fighting at the Airport. This far out from Fuyuki, the travel could leave you exhausted."

Han would just pick up his beads off the ground, returning them to their place around his neck as he'd leave the sake behind. "Rider, don't speak so overprotective. I came to this war to participate in combat. Not to be a spectator...I will not be able to fulfil my goals if I do not fight."

Caster would just lower his eyes, while he understood what his Master wanted. He still couldn't agree with the idea itself. It felt so odd, as a guide he should be the one trying to lead his Master. Yet it felt like he was the one being led on a journey instead.

"If that is the case, what would you have us do?"

Han would close his eyes for the moment, still walking as he would alongside the lake. The cold winter breeze was beginning to take hold of the area. No doubt sooner or later it would snow, however the chill of the season will soon be mute when the flames of battle. Such as well would happen to the face of the monk, his relaxed expression growing sharp. Grey eyes just scanning over the two.

"Cú, Ushi. I do not mind whatever you feel is right to do. Reveal your True Names, fight however you please, retreat even. I entered this war for the battle itself, victory is but a fleeting thought even should I get there. So long as I get to have this battle, to reach the conclusion that is the only one I can reach. Then I will be content."

Ushiwakamaru's eyes would widen, one of her hands gripping the ends of her kimono as she takes a moment to stare upon the left hand of Han. The green tattoo showing on his hand only overlapped with his Command Seals. It was a sickly green color in a fragmented pattern, like a mixture of veins and broken glass. Worst of all, it was much larger than the last time the Rider class Servant gazed upon the arm.

"Master your arm! Its-"

Caster, Ireland's Child of light would finish her sentence with a soft solemn tone. Resting his staff over his shoulder as he would just lower his head. He knew what it was like to fight the battle that was likely your death, yet he felt like there was no way to get his Master to see his viewpoint. "It is the reason he wishes to do this. This conclusion, whatever it may be, is why he chose to be in this Grail War."

Rider, Ushiwakamaru,would just nod slowly. Despite her fears she swore fealty to this man, and as such would not turn her back on this monk that appreciated her. Her sword appeared from golden dust into her hand as she knelt before her Master. "Although your methods and motivations confuse me to a great degree. Nevertheless I, Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Will follow my Master, Han Zhao, to the conclusion he desires."

Caster would snort holding back a bit of laughter, his voice starting off pained for the briefest of moments. "You just had to make a standard of formality Ushi. Fine then I suppose, it's not too much of a bother. Master! I, Cu Chulainn will guide you till the very end."

Han would let his eyes close, as if to photograph the moment. This was probably not a journey to victory he was about to embark on. Hell, it was quite likely it would end with his death. Even so.

_It was the path that he had to follow. _

* * *

_Cold eyes._

_That is all that she could remember. It had to be nine years ago. It was at a party, the Einzbern family looking for support from other families for the next Grail War. The catastrophe that was the Fourth Holy Grail war left the Einzbern, as well as Matou and Tohsaka in poor financial standing. As well as the need to produce stronger heir's for the Grail Wars in the future. Despite the Grail being shattered and stolen for over twenty years with only the Church's new representative. A young woman by the name of Rikou, confirming that despite the thievery that the next Grail War would occur in less than a decade. It was...unusual to see the Church so calm about a claimed Holy Artifact being stolen._

_Even so, the Einzbern would not stop in their pursuit of the Grail. Even with the advent of the Cursed Grail War. With long term survival of potential now becoming the importance, and with homunculus/human hybrids their new way to move forward. Living longer, retaining large amounts of power and most importantly being able to create descendants._

_So what the day really meant would come to mind, to prepare an arranged marriage for the Heir to the family. Her marriage…_

_It was a small party, yet there were various groups within this quaint little gathering. Most of which were small ones such as the Borzark, Icecolle, Istari and finally the one that caught her eye the most._

_Ludwig_

_It was a small family being pressured by the Edelfelt into a branch family, something that intrigued why they were so adamant against such things yet giving into the Einzbern. While the family was one of the middle ground in having a presence in Mage history. Bearing the name of the founder of the Frankish dynasty. They only had one perceivable goal known by other Mages. Preserve the quality of Heroes through the decline from the Age of Gods. Apparently by creating a mage capable of storing and utilizing the power of a Heroic Spirit. It's unknown how they did so, yet it was rumoured they had at least two successful attempts being they did have some influence during the Second Grail War._

_What they had to offer however, was a boy incapable of using Magecraft but with a very high amount of natural Magic Circuits. A boy who was one of the participants within this facade of a party. Or one would say that if not for the stare upon his face. His eyes were cold, dead, as if he had given up on everything even as he still responded to people like a regular old child._

_It was an image to this day that could not leave her mind, she had seen loss in adults before. Yet the child could not be any older than she was, if not younger. What the hell did he see, what the hell could have happened to cause him to give up. To make him decide to give up, to look as if he had no place in the world._

_To have such cold eyes that seemed to stare at your sins and your regrets._

* * *

Arielle would quit her daydreaming down memory lane as she sat before her desk, her redheaded Chinese Lancer class Servant at her side. Her thoughts slowly returned to the photograph of the Master she ran in earlier today, one Sorius Ludwig. The photograph dated back around 7 months ago, and the stare is what brought her back. Even nine years later, it seemed to be the man still retained that stare devoid of hope. It was terrifying, surely why he gave up was less about status. He left the family and seemed to live comfortably despite still having to take jobs in seperate places, construction surprisingly being on one of the lists. Looking through it Arielle noticed it stopped at the final job taking place at a "Mcguire Mixed Martial Arts."

"So the boy does know some form of combat, least he's not a _total _disappointment."

The Master of Einzbern would just hold her head. When it came to all the other Masters of the Cursed Grail War, they all seemed to make sense. They all had distinguishing families, they all had the talent to participate.

But then there was him.

The wildcard, the odd duck out of what should have been a by the books Grail War in the Master's participating. It was just so _off, _as if someone had orchestrated this occurrence. It was likely the young man was paid to come, but then it made no sense why to pick someone who could not use magecraft at all.

"Master, you seem to be focused on that image, what is it about that boy? You have some sort of emotional attachment?"

Of course the Einzbern Princess did not take this well at all, a blush of embarrassment covering her face as she yelled at her servant. "Of course not! What nonsense is coming out of your mouth Lancer! Say something useful or keep it shut!"

Arielle would remove herself from that embarrassing statement by returning to the photo. It was nothing like that at all. What kept her staring was something so primal, the eyes. Even in this photo from a few months ago Sorius Ludwig seemed to have this dead look of hopelessness. Which made what she saw in the alleyway all the more confusing. That his dead eyed look had faded, that light shown within those eyes. That hope had somehow seemed to return to the boy. Yet alas one thing didn't change, something that had some alluring pull to it.

Those eyes were still cold despite having hope.

* * *

"How the hell do those teenagers have boobs that _BIG!" _

Dodging the wine glass thrown at him, Reginald Ashborn would wince as it shattered. Wine getting into some of his dark brown locks. Hazel colored eyes looking over to the woman raging at the desk, and more specifically the photographs of the Master's from the Einzbern as well as the Tohasaka household. Adjusting his brown vest, he walked over to his wife's dismay.

"My dear they are 18, you should not speak as if they are children. Even so I don't see why you are even getting upset over this?"

Looking over in a fit, the redhead would grab Reginald by his tie bringing him in close. The man's comments were not unfounded. Victoria Ashborn was a regal beauty to behold, her body was sought after by many suitors that tried to pry her away from her husband. Many praises she'd adtest for her height or thighs, sickening to think people thought she cared about things like that. Nevertheless there was one thing she however could never, how to put it, move aside letting herself become enraged by. Despite her now being thirty years old, she was as her detractors in Clock Tower put it. "Flat as a board." It was infuriating to think of all the insults they could throw, they point it at the one thing she couldn't change at all! Especially since if she did "enhance" herself using magecraft, it would be obvious they were faked!

"Well my _dear_, as we have seen people tend to be drawn to you on the daily. Hell my own _Servant _fell in love with you!"

Reginald would roll his eyes as he vocalized his disagreement. "We both know how Origin's work, I cannot stray away from it and I never asked for mine to be Charisma. Besides, we already used a Command Seal to deal with that _problem." _Reginald would grip his own collar of his dress shirt as he strayed away from the topic of his Origin running amuck, again. Trying his best he'd bring up their most important upcoming event

"Anyways we have the airport senario Victoria."

"B-But of course. Berserker still needs more substance for lack of a better word, to be as powerful as she can possibly be. Assassin would be best to come with me to assess the rest of the competition." Victoria would finish her statement with a scoff. The redhead would only look away. Fixing up her short scarlet locks as a way to distract herself from the fuming jealousy she had just displayed.

Reginald would smile as he'd turn to the figure in the shadows. Openly directing him with his voice, magecraft practically oozed from his vocal cords alone. "You heard that Assassin, I expect the best of you to defend my wife. She is your precious Master."

"Mon Maîtresse, consider it done."

* * *

_He could feel blood on his lips._

_Sorius would groan as he'd get up from the bench he was resting upon. It seems he got his ass kicked yet again. _

"_Kid. Why do you keep messing yourself up like that."_

_The fifteen year old would stare at the "old geezer" as he called him. Sorius never knew the true age of Alastair Mcquire, however he always knew one thing. The guy was way too god damn old, everyone would agree on it. Anyone who gazed upon the old geezer would notice it, his wrinkles had wrinkles for god's sake! Iit still boggled Sorius' mind how Alastair could knock out people with arms that looked as lanky as his. Even so, finding his voice hard to use he merely grumbled out his answer to the old man._

"_The only way I'm ever going to get somewhere is to get over my obstacles." Sorius would quickly respond only to then start messing with his jaw, he got clocked pretty bad or so it felt at the moment._

_The old man of short stature would just pull at his beard, his words of advice as blunt as the front end of a car hitting someone's ribs. "How will you ever "get over" these obstacles if they keep kicking your ass?"_

_Sorius wouldn't respond to the old man's question, not that he didn't have a response to the question at all. Moreso the fact that he had already given his answer before and Alastair only laughed it off. It was futile to keep getting the same response. Sorius just felt it more productive trying to get up and patch up himself._

"_Kid do you know why I hate you?"_

_The old man's question now lazily drew Sorius' attention, so he humored him. "Is it because I never listen?"_

_Alastair would get the drop on Sorius, knocking the kid clean off his feet with a single blow to his stomach. His words were as cold as his punches. His face filled with a fury not of that of someone who despised the young man, but the fact he cared so much it infuriated him._

"_Because you're always looking down on yourself! You keep denying your own strength, for what? You never seem to ever acknowledge it and hone it, you much rather run into a fight you're not ready for yet! That is no way to live"_

"_Damn you old man!" Getting up the teen would continue to glare holding his stomach through the pain. The old man's words and the fury he had towards him being the only things keeping him from losing his senses again as the pain once again made him want to close his eyes._

"_I swear, one of these days you'll understand the fact you had much more strength in those arms then you know. I just hope when that day comes, someone is there to snap you out of this delusion you placed yourself in."_

* * *

Watching the sleeping form of the Ludwig eldest child in the backseat, Mordred would turn over to Archer within the car Rikou had provided to their Master. Her curiosity about her partner peaking. "When the hell did you learn to drive?"

"Why do you even need to know?" Archer would respond with his yellow eyes turning to the Saber class servant. "We'll make it with an hour to spare, so keep it down. I'd like for the Master to sleep for a little bit longer."

Mordred would pout slightly before getting snarky with her Servant companion. "Hey! That's not fair, I gave my true name a while ago but you never did when we first met our Master. How are we supposed to work together if you don't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust. It's just you'd never understand if I even told you who I was."

Mordred would just grab her hair groaning even louder. Practically barking at the stoic Archer with her canines seemingly looking sharper. "Screw you Archer! That just makes me want to know more!"

The car would slow down as the pair would now be starting a small bit away from the airport. Stopping the car the tan skinned heroic spirit would turn over. Staring at the Knight of Rebellion and keeping his voice "Look after we save the Master's parents, I'll tell you about myself. If you want to know more then just don't die out there, that a fine agreement wouldn't you say childish knight?"

"**CHILDISH! **That's it you Redcoat Bastard! Get over here!" With Clarent in hand, Mordred in a full rage would now be chasing Archer. The bowman got a headstart with dashing out of the car right after he said the forbidden statement.

* * *

"Finally...after all these years."

Krudelia Luwdig would be fast asleep, her long gray silky hair draped on her chair unaware of her husband's statements in her slumber. Although he was held by his wife's embrace, he did nothing to fix her dress which drawstrings were off or rub her back to comfort her as he normally would on long flights such as these. Rather his fingers were intertwined to help him resist the powerful urge to twitch in excitement. His blue scholar-like eyes widened in joy, like a child witnessing their birthday for the first time.

"The missing piece for my research will finally come into place."

* * *

**Well, thankfully this is finally out of the way. Next chapter will obviously be more action oriented so I am hoping to be able to write it with a lot more ease when it comes to motivation. In these trying times presently keeping something to be motivated about is important, so I hope you all find something similar as we all need a bit of fun. As always feel free to post reviews or DM any comments. Until next time!**


End file.
